The Other Sister
by domlover89
Summary: Katherine Bennet had always stood in her sister's shadow. Things were always easier that way...it was easier to hide than to be seen. After a few words from Elizabeth, however, everything changed - Story takes Place during P&P.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my very first Pride and Prejudice fanfiction. Please don't kill me. It's AU so…yes, it is in the past, but things change and it's all Elizabeth's fault…who's surprised?

Chapter 1

* * *

She stared at the mirror in silence. She loved this time of the morning. Before she had never even realized it existed, but now it was what she lived for. She had spent the last two weeks living for it. In a house with four sisters, silence was a rare and beautiful thing indeed. No one was awake yet. They were all dreaming peacefully in their beds as she stood, staring thoughtfully at herself in the mirror. A candle was the only thing that lit the room. Her curtains were not drawn and therefore there was no daylight. The sun wouldn't be very bright at this time anyway.

The young woman slowly turned to the side as she tilted her head. She examined herself as she had every morning for the past fortnight. She was not tall by any stretch of the imagination nor was she overly thin. Her height and weight were neither a strike against her or a mark in her favor. Her eyes were a light caramel with flecks of gold and her long curly hair was a golden blonde that was very close to the same shade as her eldest sisters'. She had large full pink lips and her skin was a milky white. Some would have considered her pretty and yet she had not received one single offer of marriage from one single gentleman. In fact, men rarely even glanced in her general direction. She was puzzled by this fact. For the life of her, she could not understand why she had not found love within the past eighteen years.

Sighing deeply, the young woman turned again, this time examining herself from the other side. She knew that letting Hill do her hair did cause her to look more than slightly disheveled half of the time. The poor woman was constantly called upon to do every Bennet woman's hair in the house. The most important was Jane who was the loveliest, then Lizzie for she was next in line with both age and beauty, then there was of course Lydia who was the most favored by their mother, finally there was Mary and Kitty who were last to have their hair pinned up. By the time their maid had gotten to them she was almost too exhausted to stand.

There was also, of course, the fact that her mother was constantly picking out horrible fabric to make her dresses out of. They were bright and exuberant, but also blinding and confusing. It was a well-known fact that if a person stared at one of her dresses for too long they could become ill. The colors looked terrible with her skin tone as well as her hair.

Was it possible that none of the men were capable of looking past her messy hair and awful dresses? She had wondered that many times over the past two weeks. Her thoughtful state had been brought on by something her elder sister, Elizabeth, had said. She had bluntly told her to grow up and be herself. She said that she needed to stop following around her sister and start realizing the affect Lydia was having on their reputation as a family.

She didn't know why Elizabeth's words had affected her so, but she had decided to take her advice and look at how people perceived them. After merely two days, Katherine Bennet, was humiliated. Lydia was outrageous and needed to be stopped. She soon realized that everyone associated her with her younger sister. Everyone thought that her personality was a mirror of Lydia's. They were most definitely wrong.

Kitty and Lydia had always been close. They really had no choice. Mary was very introverted and dove into her books, while Jane and Elizabeth were both incredibly tight long before Kitty was even born. It was as if they were friends by default. As they aged, Kitty found herself simply following Lydia around. She was actually quite shy and became embarrassed when spoken to. She needed a large push to say anything in front of strangers. Lydia was just large enough to push. It was hard to be shy around Lydia. Kitty never had to be embarrassed by the attention she received because Lydia was always receiving more.

When Kitty finally stepped back and examined how Lydia acted she was mortified. Her shyness and embarrassment was back with full-force. People in Meryton were accustomed to how Lydia acted and therefore accepted it, simply saying that she would eventually grow and mature. Kitty was not accepting it. She could not allow herself to be humiliated and seen as the same person as her younger sister any longer. She had to be herself. She had to step out of Lydia's shadow, whether that meant losing every friend she thought she had or not.

Her first step in being her own person was requesting to pick out her own fabrics. It had been a hard fight that her father had finally settled for her. He assured her mother that he thought eighteen was quite old enough to pick out her own clothing. She did so with great joy. She picked colors she liked and thought matched her personality as well as her hair, eyes, and skin. Then she had decided that she would get the other maid, Betsy, to do her hair. It was too much work for Hill anyway. She had stopped spending time with Lydia and spent more time reflecting by herself. She had sneaked into Mary's bedchamber and had borrowed some romantic literature, which Mary had probably never even touched and wouldn't notice had gone missing from her ever-growing collection.

Today was the day that Kitty would show her change. Her clothing had finally been finished and she had asked Betsy yesterday if she could find time to do her hair in the morning. She stood in front of the mirror continuing to examine herself. She was nervous. No matter how she had acted the past few years she was still the shy soft-spoken girl who became embarrassed in front of people. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be herself or not. It was easier to hide behind Lydia.

There was a loud sound from her left, which indicated that Lydia was awake in the next room. Soon everyone was moving around, but she still couldn't tear her eyes off the mirror.

A knock sounded from behind her and Kitty sighed. She turned around and walked to the door. She slowly opened it and smiled at Betsy. "Good morning."

The small maid smiled back at her. She stepped into the room and quickly opened the curtains drawing in the light from the sun. "Good mornin', miss." Without another word, she moved to the closet and looked at all of Kitty's new dresses. She smiled brightly. "They are so lovely."

Kitty nodded as she stepped forward. "I know. I think I did very well."

"Which do you wish to wear to church?" Betsy questioned as she ran her fingers over the fabric of each dress.

Kitty sighed as she examined her closet. She looked at her new wardrobe before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. Which do you think I should wear?"

Betsy turned to stare at her stunned. She was merely a servant and yet Kitty was asking her opinion. She pushed away her amazement and turned back toward the closet. She pulled out a light sky blue dress and handed it to Kitty. "This one."

Kitty smiled widely. "Do you know...that's my favorite one?"

Betsy laughed. "It will look good with your eyes."

Kitty retrieved a corset, which Betsy quickly helped her into. It was tight, but not too tight. After a moment of adjusting to the lack of air, Kitty turned so that Betsy could help her step into the dress. It took quite a bit of time for the small maid to fasten each button on the back of the gown, but once she was done, she couldn't help but stare at Kitty in amazement.

The light blue dress was made out of a soft material that clung to every curve that Kitty had. The edge of the top of the dress was lined with a white lace like material. It was cut perfectly, showing off Kitty's lovely milky white skin, but not too much to be indecent. The color did bring out Kitty's eyes, but also the pink in her cheeks and made her hair appear even lighter.

"You look so beautiful." Betsy said in awe.

Kitty blushed. "Thank you." She wasn't sure that Betsy was right to call her beautiful, but it did feel good to hear it.

After a moment, Kitty took a seat at her vanity and allowed Betsy to brush her hair. It felt good to have the maid run her fingers along her scalp before pulling a soft bristled brush through her blonde locks. "How would you like your hair pinned, miss?"

Kitty smiled. "It really doesn't matter. I just want it to look nice."

Betsy laughed. "And Mrs. Hill does not fix it nice?"

"Mrs. Hill is very busy." Kitty replied, avoiding the subject.

Betsy laughed again, having noticed, but didn't comment. She went to work on Kitty's hair quickly. Her small fingers moved in and out of the golden locks with ease. She weaved the silky strands together tightly and yet made it appear loose. She pinned the blonde curls to the back of Kitty's head with a beautiful pin that Kitty had never seen before, while she allowed some of the curls to fall loosely framing Kitty's face.

When the maid was done Kitty smiled at her brightly. "Thank you, it's lovely."

"Do you like the pin?" Betsy asked.

Kitty nodded. "It's the perfect touch. Where did you get it?"

"I found it in the laundry." Betsy laughed.

Kitty sighed as she stood to her feet. "Which means it probably belongs to Lydia." She turned and looked at the mirror. She couldn't help but smile at her reflection. She looked much better than she normally did. "Yes, this will do nicely."

"You look very handsome, miss." Betsy told her honestly. "I would be happy to help you dress tomorrow as well."

Kitty turned to look at her with the same stunning smile. "Really?"

Betsy nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you." Kitty replied as the maid turned and left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Kitty walked toward her closet and retrieved a pair of light white shoes. Once she was done, she turned toward the door. She stopped to glance in the mirror and pinched her cheeks giving them more color before leaving the room.

Kitty almost ran directly into Lydia who was running recklessly down the hall. Her younger sister barely even noticed as she continued on her way, stomping down the staircase. Apparently, she was late for breakfast.

"Good morning, Kitty." Mary murmured without looking up from her book.

Kitty smiled brightly. "Good morning, Mary."

Mary's face twisted in confusion, but she still didn't glance up. She simply continued walking in silence.

Kitty shrugged before following after her sister. She took the stairs two at a time, making it to the dining room in seconds. Her family was already seated around the table.

"Morning." Kitty said happily before taking a seat next to Mary. She quickly began to put food on her plate. It took her a few minutes to realize that her entire family was staring at her. She frowned confused. "Yes?"

"You look...different." Mrs. Bennet stated in bewilderment.

Kitty fought the urge to roll her eyes or groan. That would be disrespectful. She plastered a fake smile into place. "It must be my new dress."

"The color does look very good on you." Lizzie commented.

"Thank you." Kitty replied.

Jane smiled one of her normal blindly beautiful smiles. She had the ability to make anyone happy by just looking at them. Joy poured off of her eldest sister in waves. "Your hair is different as well."

Kitty nodded. "Yes, Betsy did it."

"Betsy?" Mrs. Bennet frowned. "Why?"

"Hill was busy so I asked if Betsy would mind doing it." Kitty replied before taking a bite of her breakfast.

Jane continued to smile. "It looks beautiful, Kitty."

Kitty blushed as she smiled back at her. She wasn't used to so much attention. "Thank you." There was a happy silence that fell over the table at that. A happy silence, which was never meant to last too long.

"Don't I look lovely?" Lydia questioned irritated.

"Well, of course you do." Mrs. Bennet said in the whiny voice she always used when she spoke to Lydia. The tone had always grated on Kitty's nerves, but had only recently started driving her to the brink of insanity.

At that, everyone began eating again in silence. When breakfast was over, the entire family began to move to gather their things for church.

Kitty ran upstairs to retrieve her new bonnet only to find that it was missing. She frowned as she looked all over her room for the garment and finally resigned herself to wearing another one. She decided on a beautiful spring bonnet that had several pieces of light blue lace holding it together.

After putting on her hat and positioning it on her head while looking in the mirror, Kitty grabbed a small bag that held her bible. She then turned and walked back down the stairs. Lizzie, Mary, and Jane were already waiting to leave.

"You really do look lovely." Mary told her.

Kitty smiled brightly. "Thank you." She looked her elder sister over for a moment, noticing something she had never really noticed before. Mary was actually quite attractive. Well, that was once you got past the dark drab colors she wore. She had long dark brown, almost black hair with dark smoky brown eyes to match. Her skin was pale and her lips were a very light shade of pink. She was tall and thin, like Elizabeth. "You are lovely too." Jane, Lizzie, and Mary all turned to look at her stunned. Kitty shrugged. "Well, she is. She wears terrible colors, but she is still extremely handsome."

"Did you fall and hit your head last night?" Mary questioned in shock.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Do not be so ridiculous. If you didn't hide behind your books and brown dresses, everyone could clearly see that you're handsome."

Mary turned to look at Jane and Lizzie, who were both examining her very closely. "She fell and hit her head last night."

Elizabeth laughed. "No, she speaks the truth, Mary. You are handsome."

Mary looked up to the ceiling, obviously calling on God for assistance. "Are you all mocking me now?"

"We would never mock you about that, Mary." Jane told her. "We are only honest."

Mary sighed. "Of course."

Kitty rolled her eyes as her sister buried herself back into her book. She tried to be nice to Mary and she ended up getting offended. Yes, this was working out wonderfully. They all stood in silence, waiting on the rest of the family.

There was a sound from above, causing Kitty to look up and suddenly she knew where her bonnet had run off to. Fighting the urge to scream, Kitty stared at Lydia who was wearing her brand new bonnet. Her younger sister smiled mockingly at her, trying to tempt her into a fight, but Kitty wasn't biting.

Kitty's anger continued to build as Lydia's mocking smile widened. It only took a moment for Kitty to realize how ridiculous she was being. It was only a bonnet after all and she could take it back from Lydia later. She took slow breaths, willing herself to calm down.

Mary, who had never been very observant, frowned up at Lydia. "Isn't that your new bonnet, Kitty?"

Jane and Elizabeth laughed lightly. They had been staring at Kitty the entire time. They would've never laughed at her anger and therefore Kitty could only assumed she had a rather amusing facial expression at the moment. Kitty almost bit through her lip to keep her anger from flaring back up at Lydia's triumphant expression. "Apparently, Lydia decided to borrow it."

"It looks much better on me." Lydia replied arrogantly. "You would look dreadful in it."

Kitty tilted her head to the side as she examined Lydia. She frowned slightly for a moment and then shrugged. "I suppose you're right. It does far more for you than it could for me."

Lydia nodded arrogantly. "Of course."

"Yes, it hides how frizzy your hair is very nicely." Kitty replied.

Lydia looked appalled. "What?"

Kitty nodded. "Oh, you know it has that tendency to frizz. Today is just one of those days." She paused for a moment. "It must be the weather."

Lydia looked out the window and then looked back to Kitty with a horrified expression. "It's sunny outside."

Kitty frowned as she looked out the window and then back to her younger sister. "So it is."

Just then their mother and father both walked into the hallway together. Lydia looked to her mother with wide eyes. "Mama, is my hair...frizzy?"

Her mother looked stunned. "What?"

"Is it frizzy?" Lydia asked.

"Of course not." Her mother replied in her normal whiny tone. "Who would say such a thing?"

Kitty fought the urge to roll her eyes. This was great.

"Kitty mentioned that it was frizzy and that her bonnet covered it up nicely." Lydia replied sounding almost tearful.

Kitty's father turned to look at her stunned. His blue eyes sparkled. "It was nice of you to allow Lydia to borrow your bonnet."

"My NEW bonnet, which it took me two months to save up for and three weeks to mend. I am extremely charitable, but she is my sister after all." Kitty replied before turning to look at Mary, Lizzie, and Jane. "Well, we best be off or we'll be late for church."

"Mama!" Lydia exclaimed.

Her mother sighed. "Your hair is not frizzy, Lydia. It is lovely."

By the time they had reached the church, Kitty was ready to solve Lydia's problem about her frizzy hair by ripping every strand of it out.

"I regret ever saying anything." Kitty grumbled.

Lizzie laughed. "If it's of any consequence, I do not regret it."

"We will NEVER hear the end of it." Kitty whimpered.

Jane sighed. "Of course we will. She will soon find something else to stress over."

Kitty turned to look at Jane stunned. "You never say an ill word of anyone."

Jane smiled softly. "I love my sister dearly, but she does have a tendency to be..."

"Self-absorbed?" Kitty questioned.

Elizabeth laughed and Jane shook her head. "I was going to say dramatic."

"Oh...you were going to be nice. I understand. You're Jane, that's what you do." Kitty replied as she watched the people enter the church.

Everyone piled in together. The Bennets sat in their normal row, but Kitty refused to sit next Lydia. She insisted that she didn't wish to sin in church. Therefore, Kitty was seated in between Mary and Lizzie.

The service was long and passionate, but Kitty kept getting distracted. Everyone normally took this time to gossip, which was apparently what Mrs. Bennet was doing. Kitty was surprisingly uninterested in anything anyone had to say. She was actually beginning to wish that she had brought the book she had stolen from Mary. It was far more interesting than the preacher's sermon on the sins of women.

Mary had hidden her book in her bible and was reading it while Lizzie kept snorting her nose at what the preacher was saying. Kitty wondered briefly if anyone would notice her slipping out of her seat and leaving the church.

Kitty glanced over the congregation and noticed someone was staring at her. She frowned deeply as a blush spread across her face. After a moment of shifting in her seat, Kitty elbowed Lizzie. "Why is Charlotte Lucas' elder brother staring at me?"

Lizzie snorted. "Which one?"

That was when Kitty realized that most of the Lucas' males were staring at her. Her blush deepened as she looked to Lizzie. "Is there something wrong?"

Lizzie laughed. "No, Kitty, there is nothing wrong."

Kitty sighed. "Then why are they staring?"

Lizzie shook her head. "They must be amazed at your silence."

Kitty nodded. That must have been it. Normally Lydia would talk during church, causing Kitty to laugh. Lydia was always loud. Her voice just seemed to carry for some reason. Therefore, it was hard to hear the sermon over both of them.

Kitty smiled widely at the men despite the fact that she was still blushing. She noticed the shocked expressions that crossed their faces, but shrugged it off before turning to look back up at the preacher.

When the service was finally over, Kitty stood and stretched. She followed Mary out of the church, before turning to talk to Lizzie and Jane.

"The Lucas' are very strange. Surely, Lydia and I did not disrupt church too much." Kitty replied in shock.

Jane laughed. "More than you realize."

Kitty shrugged. "Oh, well, Maria, interrupted just as much."

Lizzie sighed. "Yes, that she did."

"It was impolite to stare." Kitty frowned as she began to blush again. She didn't like for people to stare at her. It was embarrassing.

Jane laughed. "Is that why she thinks they were..." Suddenly, she was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Did you see how lovely Maria's new dress is?" Elizabeth questioned.

Kitty frowned, not missing the change of subject, but shrugged it off. "Yes, it was very pretty, although a bit too large."

Elizabeth nodded. "I noticed that as well."

"It's of little consequence. The color looked good with her skin tone and she will most likely grow into it within the next season." Kitty told her as she turned to look at Mary who was still engrossed in her book. "Did you listen to any of the sermon?"

"Some, did you?" Mary asked as she looked up from her book.

Kitty laughed. "Enough to realize he was insulting our entire sex."

Mary smiled. "That's exactly how much I listened to."

"Imagine that." Kitty snickered.

Mary sighed as she examined Kitty for a moment. "I like the change that's come over you, Kitty. I know not what caused it, but I do like it."

Kitty smiled brightly. "I like it too."

"As do we all. We were actually able to sit through a Sunday service without feeling the need to hide under our seats out of humiliation." Lizzie replied as she turned to smile at Kitty, trying to soften her words.

Kitty shrugged, knowing that what Elizabeth said was true even if it were a bit harsh. "Yes, it is nice not to feel like that."

"Miss Bennet." A deep voice called from behind them. Kitty fought back a smile. Ah, one of Jane's many suitors, chasing her down for a small word or two.

Kitty sighed as she turned and walked toward her father, mother, and youngest sister with Mary at her side. "It's a beautiful day today, don't you think?"

"Miss Bennet?" The deep voice called again. Kitty barely even heard it this time.

Mary looked up at the sky and then frowned. "It's a bit hot."

Kitty nodded. "But otherwise, quite beautiful."

"Miss Katherine Bennet, are you hard of hearing or just enjoy ignoring me?" The deep voice asked.

Kitty turned around quickly. She stared up at Reginald Lucas with a mix of shock and embarrassment. Though Charlotte was a close friend of the family, Kitty had never really spent much time with the woman's brothers, especially, the eldest of them. "I am...I am very sorry, Mr. Lucas. I believed you were speaking to my eldest sister, Jane. People refer to me as Miss Kitty Bennet or Miss Katherine Bennet, but never as Miss Bennet alone."

"Pray, do not make yourself uneasy." Reginald replied. "I merely wished to speak with you."

Kitty fought back her immediate reaction, which was 'why', and tried to think of something else to say. Her face was burning brighter than the sun and no words were coming to her mind. "Um...thank you."

Reginald laughed. "For what?"

Kitty frowned. "I cannot remember."

Mary snickered and Kitty glared. This was not funny in the slightest. Well, maybe it would be funny for someone else, but this was not funny for her.

"What did you wish to speak with her about?" Mary asked, voicing the words that Kitty should've thought of.

Reginald looked to Mary. He examined her appearance for a moment, which Kitty would have found offending had she not been completely lost in her shyness. He then turned to look back at Kitty uncomfortably. "Oh, well..."

"Yes, I see that Mama is motioning to me." Mary said as she smiled wickedly at Kitty. "I must be going."

"But...but..." Kitty managed to stutter as her sister ran away. She forced a fake smile on her face before turning to face Reginald again. She laughed in embarrassment. "She ran away."

"I noticed." Reginald replied as he stepped toward Kitty, completely invading her personal space. Without thinking, Kitty began to look him over. Reginald Lucas was a tall man with broad shoulders. He had light blue eyes and long blondish brown hair. He was quite possibly the most handsome man in Meryton. "Allow me to take you home."

"Um..." Kitty began. For some reason that was a very bad idea. Kitty couldn't remember why, but it was.

"Kitty." Reginald purred her name. "Will you allow me to take you home?"

Kitty stared at him confused. Good Lord, why was it a bad idea? There was a reason. There was a good rational reason that it was a very BAD idea for Kitty to let him drive her home in his carriage. What was it?

"Kitty, are you alright?" Maria asked as she stepped up next to Kitty's side.

Kitty let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding before turning to look at Maria. "Yes." Her voice was a very high-pitched squeak. "Yes, I'm fine." Suddenly her mind cleared of it's humiliating haze and she realized EXACTLY why it was a bad idea to let Reginald give her a ride home. She turned to face the man. "I cannot ride home with you in a carriage unaccompanied. You are a single man of a decent fortune and a known rake. It is practically impossible for me to come out of that with my reputation untarnished." She looked to Maria with a smile. "I am sorry I could not speak with you longer, but I am afraid my family is leaving me."

With that, Kitty turned and ran to catch up with her parents and sisters. Lizzie, Jane, and Mary all laughed at her embarrassed face while Lydia looked on confused. "What? What is so funny?"

Kitty glared at Mary. "NEVER leave me like that AGAIN." She paused for a moment and then sighed. "He is VERY handsome."

"And a rake." Mary replied disgusted.

"And charming." Kitty continued.

Mary frowned as her disgust doubled. "And a rake." She closed her book and turned to look at her sister. "Honestly, I have heard so many horrible accounts of the things that Reginald has been involved in. He is the head of the Lucas' family. He is to inherit and yet he runs around acting like a petulant child. How does he expect his brothers to act when he sets such a bad example?"

"Mary, all of the Lucas family is deeply respected, including Mr. Reginald Lucas." Elizabeth replied.

Mary huffed. "One has to wonder why."

"He is a good man and loves his family." Jane replied. "Even if he has been known for a scandal or two."

"OR TWO?" Mary screeched. "Try or twelve. Just last week he was in a duel, having been caught in a compromising position with a lady of little standing."

Kitty looked to her with wide eyes. "Really?"

Mary glared. "That is not a good thing, Kitty. He is a rake."

"And you left me alone with him." Kitty replied. "He offered to take me home and I couldn't for the life of me remember why that was a bad idea."

Mary's mouth fell wide open in shock. "That is a disastrous idea! Our entire reputation as a family could have been destroyed by you riding in his carriage. He could have...could have...wooed you into doing things you wouldn't normally do."

"Mary, I was so embarrassed and shy that it was possible his youngest brother Charles could've wooed me into doing things I normally wouldn't do." Kitty replied.

"Charles is seven." Mary squeaked.

Kitty snorted. "My point exactly."

Jane and Lizzie laughed while Mary scowled. "Alright, I admit it was unwise to leave you alone in his presence, but he clearly wanted to speak with you by yourself."

"Of course he did. Then no one could interrupt and explain the downfalls of riding home with him." Kitty snorted, causing Jane and Elizabeth to laugh again.

Mary sighed. "I apologize."

Kitty shrugged. "It matters very little. Nothing came of it. I am safe."

"Safe?" Lydia's irritating voice joined their conversation. Kitty almost rolled her eyes. She hadn't realized her sister was listening. "Who wishes to be safe when it comes to Reginald Lucas?"

Kitty frowned as she looked at Jane, Elizabeth, and Mary. "All of you agree with me and not Lydia, correct?" They nodded and Kitty turned back to face Lydia. "Good."

"He is SO handsome and would make a fine husband. You know that reformed rakes make the best husbands." Lydia replied.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth." Mary replied.

"Let's not be too hasty." Kitty snorted.

Everyone laughed, but Lydia who had completely missed the point. "Everyone says it." Lydia continued on. "They are the best husbands."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Yes, because obviously someone who has broken so many hearts as well as noses would make an excellent husband."

"They have..." Lydia began. "Experience."

"They have..." Mary mocked. "Diseases and scars."

Lydia opened her mouth to comment, but Elizabeth interrupted. "Enough."

"Mr. Bennet you will not believe the news I have just received." Mrs. Bennet said excitedly, causing everyone to fall silent. "Netherfield Park is let at last."

"Is it?" Mr. Bennet asked dryly.

Mrs. Bennet sighed in exasperation. "Do you not wish to know who has taken it?"

Mr. Bennet shrugged. "You wish to tell me and I have no objection to hearing it."

"It is a single man of large fortune named Mr. Bingley. He rides in from the north." Mrs. Bennet replied. "What a fine thing for our girls."

"How so?" Mr. Bennet asked confused. "How does it affect them?"

Mrs. Bennet looked shocked. "Surely you see that I wish for him to marry one of them."

"Is that his design in settling here, to find a wife?" Mr. Bennet questioned.

"Design!" Mrs. Bennet yelled in outrage. "Of course not, but he could very well fall in love with one of them."

Lydia giggled loudly. "Could you imagine him choosing me?"

Kitty snorted. "No."

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet began arguing over whether Mr. Bennet should write to Mr. Bingley. Kitty fought the urge to laugh at how upset her mother was becoming. How did she not realize that their father would always do what was best for them? It was possible he wanted them married more than she did. If they didn't marry he was going to be forced to live with all of them for the rest of his life, which was apparently getting shorter by the second according to Mrs. Bennet.

By the time they had all reached Longbourne, Mrs. Bennet was having a complete nervous breakdown. Her nerves, according to her, were getting the best of her. She took her distress out on the closest person, that being Hill.

Kitty shook her head at her mother's foolishness before turning and walking up the stairs toward her bedchamber. She could hear her mother's voice echoing off the walls as she entered the room and shut the door. She sighed before lying down on the bed and closing her eyes. Sometimes living at Longbourne was like living in a war zone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. If so…please leave me reviews!

Thanks

Domlover89


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Kitty sat quietly in the den reading the newest book she had borrowed from Mary. It was so good she could barely tear her eyes away from the page, but it was also very sad. The main character was a terrible man, but for some reason she found herself loving him anyway. He was so miserable because he was deeply in love with that twit who dared to have her name. Kitty was extremely glad that no one called her Cathy. She would have rather ripped her hair out.

"Enjoying my book?" Mary asked as she entered the room.

Kitty practically leaped off of the couch before glaring at her sister. "You gave me a fright."

Mary smirked. "That was the point."

"I only borrowed it and will return it when I'm done." Kitty told her.

"You could have asked and I would have loaned it to you." Mary replied before taking a seat next to her on the settee.

Kitty nodded. "Exactly, you would have loaned it to me and therefore there was really no point in asking. I beat you to the punch."

Lizzie and Jane entered laughing at that. "Wonderful point of view, Kitty." Lizzie replied.

Jane nodded. "Like borrowing my hair pin the other day."

Kitty frowned. "That was your's? Betsy found it in the laundry. I thought it was probably Lydia's."

Just then the girl in question burst into the room with their mother and father following after her. "You won't believe it. You just won't believe it!"

Mrs. Bennet, who was still huffing over Mr. Bennet not visiting Mr. Bingley, took a seat on the chair by the fire. "What is it, dear?"

"Mr. Bingley is to be at the dance tonight. He is to bring fourteen ladies and seven gentlemen." Lydia told her excitedly. "Or was it twelve ladies and four gentlemen?"

"Too many ladies." Lizzie snorted.

"Enough! I wish to hear no more of Mr. Bingley for we are to never be acquainted with him." Mrs. Bennet replied dramatically, making sure to shoot a very disapproving look at Mr. Bennet.

Lydia frowned. "But, Mama..."

"I am sick of Mr. Bingley." Mrs. Bennet announced to the entire room.

"I wish I had known that sooner." Mr. Bennet replied. "Or I should have never called on him."

Mrs. Bennet turned a delighted look on her husband. "You have called on him?" She turned to look around the room at all of the girls. "How good it was of you, Mr. Bennet, and what a wonderful joke, disappearing this morning and never saying a word as to where you were going. Isn't he a good father, girls?"

Kitty turned to smile at Jane, Lizzie, and Mary. "It should be nice to meet Mr. Bingley. In fact, I have been working on a very special hat for the occasion."

Lizzie laughed as she held up her newest creation. "As have I."

"Never was there a doubt in my mind that Papa would call on Mr. Bingley." Jane said softly as she sowed something or another.

"I wonder what type of man he is." Kitty commented.

Lizzie smiled. "I have heard him to be quite nice and very handsome."

"Is he truly handsome or is he simply rich?" Kitty asked with a bright grin.

"I am told he is both." Lizzie replied with a delighted laugh.

Jane smiled brightly before jabbing playfully at Lizzie's side. "And those are very good qualities indeed."

"I should be very happy to meet Mr. Bingley." Mary stated suddenly. "Although, standing next to Jane he probably wouldn't notice me even if I wore a very extravagant feathered hat."

"Do not be ridiculous, Mary." Kitty told her. "He would notice you if he stood in front of Jane. The feathers could hide her face."

Mary sighed. "Yes, but her figure is very much admired as well."

Elizabeth laughed and Jane tried to fake a glare. Her face quickly broke out into a large grin as she began laughing as well. "Do not mock me so."

The house was filled with excitement as everyone returned to their bedchambers to prepare for the dance later that night. Kitty found herself at a loss as she stood in front of her closet. She knew that Mary was partially right and that it really didn't matter what she wore to the dance, but Mr. Bingley would not be the only man there. He was apparently bringing more gentlemen with him.

After about ten minutes, Kitty was still standing in front of her closet. "Mary?" She questioned before turning to leave her room. "Mary, what are you wearing to the ball?"

Mary stared at her stunned. "Are you quite serious? You are examining my attire to decide on what you should wear?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Honestly...you're not going to wear that dreadful thing are you?" Mary was already dressed in a pale white gown that did nothing for her skin. It hung loosely off of her, making her look incredibly trim. "It looks better in the closet."

Mary scowled. "I did not ask your opinion of my outfit."

Kitty bit her lip slowly. "You should ask if Lizzie would let you borrow something of her's. You are about the same size and she has more variety." Mary frowned deeply and Kitty sighed. "I am not trying to hurt your feelings, Mary. I am simply trying to help you."

Mary looked down at her dress and then back to Kitty. "Why does it matter? No one will ever look at me."

Kitty frowned sympathetically understanding the feeling more than she would ever want to admit. "You're right. They will never look at you." She paused for a moment. "That is, if you don't let them. You hide from the world, Mary. You hide behind your books, philosophy, intelligence, bad singing, and horrible drab dresses. You're scared to let them see you. I'm not telling you to dress for them. You shouldn't. You should dress for yourself. You deserve to look handsome, even if they are not capable of seeing it."

At that, Kitty turned and walked back to her room. She went back to standing in front of her closet and looking over all of the dresses. Finally, she decided on a light pink dress. She pulled it out and held it up, spinning around a few times to see how well it flowed while moving.

"Yes, this will work." Kitty replied. Her timing was perfect, because Betsy was just entering the room as she laid her dress on the bed.

"Good evening, miss." Betsy smiled.

Kitty smiled back. "Good evening."

Betsy looked at the dress and sighed. "It is lovely."

"Thank you." Kitty replied. She carefully undressed before letting the maid help her into the new gown. Once it was finally fastened correctly, Kitty took her seat at the vanity and allowed the maid to begin working on her hair.

Betsy stuck several light sparkling pins in her hair, each looked like small identical flowers. Most of her hair was pulled back, but there were some curls framing her face. When she was done, the maid smiled. "There, miss, it looks very nice."

Kitty nodded. "I agree. Of course, it will be covered with a hat for a moment or two."

Betsy laughed as she patted at Kitty's hair. "It will hold up."

Kitty snorted. "With all the pins you put in it, I have no doubt."

"It was a pleasure helping you, miss." Betsy said before curtsying and leaving the room.

Shaking her head, Kitty stood to her feet and retrieved a pair of a pale pink shoes. They were comfortable and matched her dress perfectly.

Finally done, Kitty turned to stare at her full length mirror. Her hair was tight enough to not fall down and yet it appeared quite loose. Some of her curls flowed freely around her face, framing it nicely. The pins glistened brightly making her hair appear even lighter. The dress she wore clung to her curves and yet allowed her to move and breath with ease. The material was extremely soft and beautiful. The light pink looked good against her pale skin and brought out her bright caramel eyes. The top of the dress was cut rather low, exposing a good amount of her chest, but not too much. Over all, Kitty thought she looked sort of pretty.

Kitty exited the room without even a glance back. She walked into Mary's bedchamber and smiled widely. Her sister had obviously taken her advice for both Jane and Elizabeth were helping her fasten one of Lizzie's dresses. When they were finally done, Jane retrieved a pair of shoes for Mary to wear as Lizzie helped pull her hair back.

Mary turned to look at Kitty with a death glare. "This was a mistake." She obviously hated being the center of attention when not singing atrociously.

Kitty giggled as she watched Jane and Elizabeth fuss over their sister. "Stop whining."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Never."

When they were finally finished both Elizabeth and Jane stepped back to admire their work. Mary turned to look in the mirror. Kitty watched with amusement and joy as Mary stared at herself with a slight hint of awe.

"You look handsome, Mary." Kitty told her honestly.

Mary was dressed in a rather tight mint green dress. It hugged her curves and actually gave her a figure. It was obviously a new dress of Elizabeth's. Her hair was pinned to the back of her head with a large green and silver pin that matched her dress and gave it just the right touch. "I'm not sure that I'm quite handsome, but I do look better than normal."

Kitty nodded. "That is exactly what I thought when Betsy said I was handsome the other day."

Jane, Elizabeth, and Mary all turned to look at her. They looked her over several times before anyone commented.

"You look extremely beautiful, Kitty." Jane told her with a bright smile.

Kitty quickly returned the grin. "So do you." She turned to look at Elizabeth. "As does Elizabeth, but that isn't anything unusual."

"Thank you." Both Jane and Elizabeth said in unison.

"I believe that we are prepared to meet, Mr. Bingley." Kitty announced with a large grin.

Mary snorted. "And to avoid Mr. Reginald Lucas." She huffed loudly. "I was told by a reliable source that he is to be at the ball tonight."

Kitty laughed. "Well, yes, I would imagine that he would be there. He is frequently seen at balls."

"Yes, he's probably looking for new victims." Mary insisted.

"Ah, and I thought people politely referred to them as the new belles of the season." Kitty snickered. "I suppose I was wrong."

Mary Bennet had not stopped talking of Reginald Lucas since seeing him at church. Kitty wasn't sure exactly what had come over her sister, but whatever it was it was driving her mad. She had heard of his exploits in explicit detail from Mary every time the moment struck her. Kitty could no longer bear to hear anything of Reginald Lucas. She was almost positive that she would rather spend the night speaking with Lydia than listening to Mary insult the man that they barely knew. Any regard she had ever felt for him had now evaporated. She wanted nothing to do with him, which would probably cause her to avoid his family members as well. If staying away from Maria, meant not having to speak with Reginald Lucas or any other Lucas male for that matter, that was a sacrifice Kitty was willing to make.

"I predict that tonight will be a very lovely night." Jane announced, changing the subject.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, if we could just find a way to keep Lydia at home."

Kitty sighed. "If only they had waited for me and Mary to get married before releasing Lydia into society."

"Then she never would've came out." Mary snorted.

Kitty nodded. "My point exactly. The world will never be ready for Lydia Bennet."

All three of the sisters laughed at that. When Jane stopped laughing, she sighed. "We must not speak too ill of her. Lydia is only a child."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You are too kind, Jane."

"JANE! ELIZABETH! LYDIA! KITTY! MARY!" Mrs. Bennet yelled up the stairs. "HURRY DOWN! WE SHOULD NOT WISH TO BE LATE!"

Rubbing at her ears, Kitty winced. "Nor do I wish to be deaf."

All four of the sisters laughed as they walked down the stairs together. It only took a few minutes to gather their cloaks before leaving the house and heading toward the carriage.

The night was looking promising despite the fact that Lydia had managed to escape the house. Something awful had happened to her hat and she was unable to find another that would match her dress. To make matters worse, her hair looked a mess because Hill had been slightly distracted while trying to pin it back.

"You all look so..." Mrs. Bennet said in amazement. "beautiful."

"Thank you." All five of the sisters replied. Lydia barely even realized that their mother's eyes were focused on Mary and not her. She had yet to notice that Mary looked different in the slightest.

When they arrived at the assembly all of the sisters began to pile out of the carriage as one. Lydia gave Kitty a rough push from behind, hoping to make her fall over, which caused Kitty to 'accidentally' slip backwards and knock Lydia back into the carriage.

"I am so very sorry." Kitty told her enthusiastically.

Lydia scowled. "Of course you are."

Kitty turned back around and looked at a smiling Mary. "Well, lets not wait. We should hurry inside."

Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, and Kitty moved as one to the entrance. The man at the door took their cloaks and put them aside. Kitty shifted back and forth as she looked around the crowded room. She wasn't fond of crowds and now she didn't have anyone to hide behind. Mary was too thin to make an adequate shield. To make matters worse, there were far too many men crowding in front of the entrance and they were all Lucas'.

"Do not be frightened, Kitty." Mary told her. "They are much more afraid of you than you are of them."

"How did you possibly reach that conclusion?" Kitty questioned before turning to look at her sister confused.

Mary grinned as she looped her arm with Kitty's. "Because they know that Mama is a husband-seeking Mamma."

Kitty laughed lightly. "Surely they are not AFRAID of marrying Jane."

"No, they are AFRAID of marrying Lydia." Mary grinned.

Kitty's loud carefree laughter echoed off of the walls, drawing everyone's attention. She didn't even notice, far too delighted to realize that people were staring at her. She had not felt such joy in a very long time. She smiled brightly as she realized that she had been feeling it a lot lately. She wasn't sure why that was, but it probably had something to do with putting distance between herself and Lydia as well as spending more time with Jane, Elizabeth, and Mary. Maybe she was simply happy because she was being herself. Whatever it was, she was far from being the miserable person she had once been. She was no longer putting on a show. She was truly happy.

"That is something to fear indeed." Kitty said, finally catching her breath.

Lizzie and Jane who had been talking amongst themselves both turned to stare at Kitty and Mary. "I wish to be let in on the conversation you are sharing, for it seems to be a very amusing one." Lizzie commented.

Kitty grinned. "It is too terrible for us to repeat."

"Ah, they WERE discussing Lydia." Jane replied as if she had proved her point.

Mary nodded. "That we were."

"But now, we shall change the subject to more pleasant things like plagues and rodents." Kitty told them as she smiled wickedly.

Jane gasped. "Kitty, you are so very mean."

Kitty grinned. "No, we shall truly change the subject for there must be something else we can speak of."

"Books." Mary suggested with a devious sparkle burning in her eyes.

"Ah, yes, and we're back to Lydia." Kitty replied.

Lizzie and Jane both began laughing and were soon joined by Mary. Kitty sighed as she looked around, realizing that everyone was now staring at them including the Lucas brothers. "We are being examined. Let us move to the next room." Kitty's voice was very soft, hoping that none of the men could hear her.

Mary turned to glare over the group of men, hoping to spot Reginald. When she finally made eye contact with the man in question, her glare deepened. "Yes, lets change rooms."

Kitty rolled her eyes, hoping this didn't spark a conversation on how much Mary hated the eldest Lucas and how terrible and outrageous his behavior was. Lizzie and Jane both laughed as they continued on into another room.

"He is..." Mary began.

Kitty sighed. "A terrible terrible man who we should not even lower ourselves to speak of."

Jane and Lizzie both laughed at that, earning Kitty a glare from Mary. "You are not funny." Mary hissed.

"And yet everyone keeps laughing." Kitty snorted.

"Miss Bennet." A familiar voice called from across the room. It was Sir William Lucas. He was walking their way with a stranger at his side. Once he reached them he smiled brightly. "Mr. Colt wished to be acquainted with you and your sisters."

Jane smiled back at him before nodding. "How wonderful."

"Mr. Colt, this is Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Katherine Bennet, and Miss Mary Bennet." Sir William Lucas said happily.

All of the girls curtsied as one, before smiling at the new stranger. Kitty tried her hardest to step behind Jane. She could feel her cheeks turning a darker shade of red by the second. She was not in the mood to make new acquaintances unless it was Mr. Bingley and she wasn't even sure if she was prepared for that.

Mr. Colt was making it easier for her to adjust, however, because his attention was completely focused on Jane. He was tall with long dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was too thin for Kitty's taste, but not unfashionably so. He was obviously a man of at least some money, judging by his clothing, but obviously not the Mr. Bingley they were destined to be introduced to later in the night.

"Are these all of your sisters, Miss Bennet?" Mr. Colt asked.

Jane smiled. "No, there is one more. My youngest sister, Lydia, is standing over there with her friend." She motioned to the younger girl, who was eying every man in the room.

"How long have you been in Meryton?" Lizzie questioned politely.

The man reluctantly turned his attention away from Jane. "Not too terribly long."

Kitty couldn't help, but snort. "That explains that."

The man turned to stare at Kitty confused. "What?"

Kitty bit her lip, suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting. "Nothing."

"I wish to know what you meant." The man replied, trying to force the answer out of her.

Kitty cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Anyone who has spent anytime in Meryton KNOWS my youngest sister by reputation alone." Just then Lydia barked with laughter. She was playfully running around the room with a familiar male from a family of decent standing. Kitty winched before looking up at Mr. Colt. "See why?"

Mr. Colt chuckled softly. "Yes, I believe I understand." He paused for a moment. "She is young and immature."

Kitty snorted. "Among other things." She winced as she looked around the small group. "I said that aloud, didn't I?"

Mary snickered. "Yes."

Kitty felt her blush deepen. "I apologize. It is impolite to speak of such things."

Mr. Colt grinned. "Alas, everyone has a relative or two that acts in a way that is not quite agreeable."

Kitty shrugged. "I suppose so." She thought it better to not tell their new acquaintance that her mother wasn't agreeable either.

"Are you all close with the Lucas'?" Mr. Colt asked, his gaze returning to Jane.

"I am very good friends with Charlotte. She is such a dear girl." Lizzie replied happily.

Kitty snorted, deciding not to tell Mr. Colt that Mary detested Reginald. She was actually surprised her sister was capable of suppressing the emotion even in front of strangers.

"Is there something amusing about that, Miss Katherine?" Mr. Colt asked, snapping Kitty from her thoughts.

"No." Mary interrupted stomping on Kitty's foot.

Kitty hissed. "Ouch that hurt."

Mr. Colt laughed. "It has been a very long time since I have seen my family. Speaking with you women has reminded me of this fact."

Kitty snorted. "Now that you've seen us together you've realized how much more time you need to spend traveling?"

Mr. Colt laughed again. "No, I enjoyed taunting my siblings as well as my parents. I should stop and visit them before returning to London."

"Where do they live?" Kitty questioned.

Mr. Colt smiled. "Not far from here actually."

Kitty nodded. "Then it should be very convenient to drop in and torture your relatives on your way out of town."

Mr. Colt's smile widened. "Miss Katherine, do you enjoy dancing?"

Kitty almost swallowed her tongue. "Not as much as Jane." All three of her sisters began to cough, trying to cover their laughter.

"Despite that fact, would you honor me with the next dance?" Mr. Colt questioned.

Kitty had to bite on the inside of her lip to keep from whimpering out loud. Contrary to popular belief, she was not fond of dancing with strangers. She was very clumsy and shy when forced to dance AND hold a conversation with someone she did not know. "Of course."

The man bowed before walking away. Kitty turned to glare at Jane, Elizabeth, and Mary. "When a man looks as if he wants to ask me to dance, intervene."

"How?" Lizzie questioned despite the fact that she was coughing to cover up a laugh.

"Bat your eyes at him, do whatever it is you do to woo men. Do anything to keep them from getting to me." Kitty replied. All three of her sisters didn't even bother to hide their laughter this time. She rolled her eyes. "You are all insufferable, you know that?"

"You brought this upon yourself. If you had kept your mouth shut he would have asked Jane." Mary snorted.

Kitty glared. "I was rude. I was..."

"Yourself. You were outspoken and tried to be polite." Lizzie replied. Kitty smirked and Lizzie shrugged. "I said that you tried, not that you succeeded."

"And because I insulted my sister and teased him a bit, he decided to dance with me?" Kitty asked. All three of her sisters nodded. "Unbelievable."

When the current dance ended, Kitty noticed that Mr. Colt was headed their way. She fought off the urge to groan. A blush spread across her face as he smiled brightly at her. He held out his hand to her, which she quickly took and allowed him to lead her out onto the ballroom floor.

As the music began, Kitty felt her heart pounding louder and louder. She focused on her steps, trying not to walk all over his feet. It wasn't long before Mr. Colt commented on her silence. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm very shy." Kitty blurted out in a rush.

Mr. Colt laughed. "I highly doubt that."

Kitty frowned as she turned to look at him. "No, I really am. I have a very difficult time talking to strangers. If you thought from our conversation that I was outspoken, you were mistaken. I am actually quite shy and get embarrassed easily. Sometimes I react differently..."

"Like talking too much?" Mr. Colt asked amused.

Kitty sighed deeply. "Yes and blushing."

Mr. Colt laughed again. "That I noticed."

Kitty felt her cheeks turning red again. "Yes, which is embarrassing in itself."

"You did not wish to dance." Mr. Colt stated bluntly.

Kitty stared at him for a moment, trying to decide what to say. She knew that by society's standards she should probably deny it, but since when did she follow society's standards? "No, I did not. I do not wish to hurt your feelings, but I am having trouble dancing and talking while..."

"Being embarrassed?" Mr. Colt questioned.

Kitty nodded. "Exactly." She tried to focus on each step she made, but accidentally stomped on his foot anyway. "I am so very sorry."

Mr. Colt laughed. "It did not hurt. You are not heavy."

Kitty shrugged as she continued to dance. She wasn't relaxing, but that didn't seem to matter as long as she didn't step on his feet.

"Do you have any brothers?" Mr. Colt asked, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

Kitty blushed. "No."

"Do you have any siblings that are married?" Mr. Colt questioned.

Kitty blushed an even brighter shade of red. "No."

Mr. Colt smiled softly at her. "You are the next to youngest of your sisters, correct?"

"Yes, Jane is the eldest, then Lizzie, then Mary, then me, and lastly there is Lydia." Kitty replied as she stepped to the side, making sure not to run into the woman passing by her. She turned to step around Mr. Colt and then another man standing at his side, before walking to stand in front of him again. "Do you have any brothers?"

Mr. Colt laughed. "Yes. I have two younger brothers."

"And sisters?" Kitty asked.

"I have three. The eldest is a year older than me and is married with two children of her own with one on the way. The next to eldest is five years younger than myself and is very close to being engaged. The last is one year younger than her and she is nowhere close to being married." Mr. Colt told her with a grin. "Believe me when I say that I understand what it's like having a large family."

Kitty smiled brightly at him. "I suppose it is better than not having any."

Mr. Colt laughed. "Apparently you have not met my youngest sister."

"And apparently you have not met mine." Kitty jumped in.

Mr. Colt laughed harder at that. "No, I'm afraid I haven't."

Kitty sighed. "She is...one of a kind."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Mr. Colt asked with a wicked grin.

After a moment of thinking about what to say, Kitty laughed. "Honestly?"

Mr. Colt nodded. His brown eyes sparkled. "I promise that is does not go beyond us."

"It is a VERY good thing that she is one of a kind. I honestly do not think the world is ready for more than one." Kitty replied.

"Are you acquainted with Reginald Lucas?" Mr. Colt asked suddenly.

Kitty knew that her face must have twisted into some expression of disgust because Mr. Colt started laughing loudly. "Yes, I am acquainted with him."

"I can tell." Mr. Colt continued to laugh.

"Are you?" Kitty questioned.

Mr. Colt nodded. "Yes, he is a very good friend of mine."

Kitty frowned. "Oh."

"Oh? Nothing more than 'oh' after a facial expression such as that?" Mr. Colt asked clearly amused by her reaction.

Kitty sighed. "I have met him and am very good friends with two of his younger siblings, but my sister Mary detest him. She truly hates the sight of him." Suddenly, Kitty found herself laughing. "I mean...TRULY despises the sight of him. She has done nothing but speak of his downfalls since I had a moment alone with him last Sunday."

"You had a moment alone with him?" Mr. Colt questioned. It seemed more like a statement for some reason.

Kitty snorted. "Because Mary abandoned me. I was stuttering something terrible."

Mr. Colt laughed as realization dawned in his eyes. "Because you are shy?"

Kitty nodded. "Of course."

"He has spoken of your encounter. He believed that you were..." Mr. Colt began. "Never mind."

Kitty stared at him confused before she realized what he was saying. "He believes that I am...enamored of him. He thinks that I...oh....dear Lord. I am going to murder my sister."

Mr. Colt barked with laughter. "Let's not do anything drastic."

"It is all her fault. She never should have left me alone with him and ever since then she has done nothing but talk of him. She is driving me to the brink of insanity." Kitty hissed. "If I have to hear one more word about the man, I am going to dig out my own heart with a spoon."

Mr. Colt only laughed louder. He seemed incapable of speech after that announcement. Everyone in the room turned to stare at him as he continued to chuckle, trying to dance around the other couples without stepping on anyone. Tears were gathering in his eyes as he smiled widely at Kitty. "I am so very glad I decided to dance with you."

Kitty looked at the dark haired man cautiously. She frowned as she focused her eyes on him, trying desperately to stare all the way into his mind and soul. "You do not believe me...in love with you as well, do you?"

Mr. Colt, who had every right to be offended, only laughed louder. "No, Miss Katherine, I never believed that for a second."

Kitty sighed. "Good. Could we speak of something more pleasant...like war?"

Mr. Colt threw back his head and laughed again. "Yes, Miss Katherine..." He had clearly intended to say something more, but was not capable of forming a complete sentence.

When the dance was finally over, Mr. Colt led Kitty back to her three sisters. He smiled brightly at Mary. "If I were you, I would run away to a foreign country." He then turned to look at Kitty. "It was a true pleasure, Miss Katherine." At that, he began strutting toward Reginald Lucas. He obviously had something very important to tell him.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I can probably guess what."

"What's wrong?" Mary asked concerned.

Kitty turned to glare at her sister. "Mr. Reginald Lucas believes that I am in love with him."

"What?" Mary questioned in horrified shock. "You aren't, are you?" Her voice was very squeaky and carried all the way across the ballroom to the man in question.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

Mary sighed deeply. "Good, because he is the most disagreeable man in existence. How could you ever THINK of...of...of..."

"Loving." Lizzie interjected.

"No." Mary shook her head. "No, I will not lower myself to using that word. How could she think of...CARING for that insufferable arrogant conniving lust-driven..."

"Running out of words?" Kitty asked. "Try...disgusting."

"Repulsive." Mary continued.

Kitty nodded. "Repulsive is better."

"Heart-breaking, filthy pig of a man." Mary finished. "She would NEVER."

Kitty snorted. "Yes, I would never, but would you?"

Mary looked appalled. "I cannot BELIEVE you would insinuate that I would EVER..." She began to huff loudly, having run out of words to correctly describe the amount of disgust she found in being with Reginald Lucas.

"Miss Mary Bennet?" A familiar voice asked in an amused tone.

Kitty bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look of horror on Mary's face. It was obvious that Reginald had heard every word.

"I was wondering if I could have the next dance." Reginald said as he smiled brightly at Mary.

Mary's mouth fell wide open as she stared at the man before her. Kitty thought it was possible that her sister had completely lost consciousness while still standing.

Just then there was a loud commotion from the back of the ballroom, drawing everyone's attention. There in the doorway were three men and two ladies. Charlotte Lucas rushed to their side with a large grin. "At long last they have arrived." That announcement temporarily saved Mary from having to answer Reginald.

"Which is Mr. Bingley?" Kitty questioned out of curiosity.

Charlotte grinned. "The handsome fellow on the left. The one in the middle is his friend, Mr. Darcy. He makes ten thousand a year and apparently owns half of Derbyshire."

"The miserable half?" Lizzie snorted.

Kitty, Mary, Jane, and Charlotte all laughed. "I wish I were so miserable." Kitty snorted.

"Don't we all?" Mary questioned.

Mr. Bingley was a tall handsome gentlemen despite the fact that society frowned on red hair. He had gorgeous sparkling blue eyes and a brilliant smile that could rival Jane's. His friend Mr. Darcy seemed to be his opposite in appearance and personality. He was tall with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked very proud and quiet.

"Who is the other gentleman?" Jane questioned.

The man Jane was referring to was short and plump. He was clearly past his prime and was visibly balding. Kitty wasn't positive, but would have put her money on the fact that he was already drunk. He looked over the crowd with hooded eyes as he swayed one way and then the other.

Charlotte leaned in closer. "He is a Mr. Hurst. He is married to Mr. Bingley's sister."

"The one with the large feather hat?" Kitty questioned with a laugh. The woman was tall with long straight black hair, dark eyes, and a long nose that appeared more like a beak. Wearing a hat with feathers was not her best idea. Her sisters must have seen it too because they all started laughing as well.

Charlotte shook her head. "No, the other." The other, as Charlotte referred to her, was prettier with curly blondish red hair. She was not very tall, but very well proportioned. Her clothing was made of the finest silk and lace. "The one with the...unusual hat is Miss Caroline Bingley."

"She seems very proud." Mary said as she examined the bird-like woman.

Kitty snorted as she glanced at her sister. "All of them, but Mr. Bingley himself, appear to be very proud, Mary."

Mary nodded. "I agree."

Just then their mother rushed to their side. "They are here." She grabbed Lizzie's arm in one hand and Jane's arm in the other dragging them toward the party that was currently sitting at the front of the room.

Kitty fought the urge to groan. "I suppose that means we should follow her."

Mary looked from their mother and Mr. Bingley to Reginald who was still waiting on her answer. She grabbed Kitty by the hand and drug her toward Mr. Bingley. "Yes, I believe it does."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Fabulous."

Once the entire Bennet family was stationed in front of Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, the Hursts, and Miss Bingley, the introductions began.

"Mr. Bingley, this is Mrs. Bennet and her daughters, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Katherine Bennet, and Miss Lydia Bennet." Sir William Lucas said with a bright smile.

"It is very nice to meet you and all of your daughters." Mr. Bingley said with a friendly smile. Kitty found him to be very inviting. Where he had been handsome from afar, he was actually quite striking up close. His light blue eyes sparkled with a fire that Kitty had never seen from a man. His bright red hair looked very soft and smooth. His skin was very pale and his blue outfit looked very nice with his complexion. Yes, he was indeed handsome.

"Do you enjoy dancing, sir?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

Mr. Bingley nodded. "Yes, very much, and if the eldest Miss Bennet is not already engaged, I wish to request the next two dances."

Jane smiled brightly. "I am not already engaged and would be delighted."

"And what of you, sir?" Mrs. Bennet questioned as she turned her eyes on Mr. Darcy. Kitty fought the urge to groan. "Do you like dancing?"

Mr. Bingley looked surprised. "I am sorry. I forget my manners." Kitty would've sworn she heard Elizabeth mutter something about their mother being the one who lacked manners as Mr. Bingley turned and motioned to Mr. Darcy. "This is my friend, Mr. Darcy."

The tall handsome man bowed. "Do you enjoy dancing as much as your friend?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Thank you, Madam, but I rarely dance." Mr. Darcy replied coldly.

"Then perhaps this should be the exception. It is unlikely you will find such lively music and such pretty partners any where else." Mrs. Bennet said motioning to her daughter.

"Mama." Lizzie said appalled at her mother's behavior. Kitty immediately began to thank God that she wasn't favored by her mother.

Mr. Darcy didn't even respond. He simply turned and walked away, leaving Mr. Bingley to stutter uncomfortably. "I am sorry. Excuse me." Mr. Bingley said, turning to run after his friend.

Mrs. Bennet immediately began making matters worse by insulting Mr. Darcy loudly and praising Mr. Bingley.

Kitty sighed as she began walking toward where they had been previously standing with her head hanging low. She tried desperately to blend into the crowd. Perhaps people would forget that she was kin to her mother. She loved her mother and her mother adored all of them, but she was quite embarrassing and over enthusiastic at times. "Honestly, Mary, I would've preferred dancing with Mr. Lucas."

"Me too." Mary grumbled.

"Miss Mary Bennet, you never answered me before." The man in question said as he stepped up to her side, presenting her with the opportunity once again. "Would you honor me with the next dance?"

Mary rolled her eyes before plastering a smile across her lips. "I would love to."

Reginald laughed as he began walking back toward his brothers. "I'm sure you would."

"What did you tell Mr. Colt?" Mary asked outraged.

Kitty snorted. "That you hated Reginald Lucas. Of course, Mr. Colt didn't have to tell him that, Mary. You made it quite obvious after I returned from my dance."

"And now I have to dance with him." Mary whined. "I'm not quite sure I remember how to dance."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You'll remember."

Mary glared. "I deserve far more sympathy than I am receiving."

"The entire Lucas family believed that I was in love with Mr. Reginald Lucas because you left me stuttering by myself." Kitty hissed. "Collect sympathy from someone else."

Lizzie and Jane both laughed, having finally caught back up with them. Apparently they had calmed down Mrs. Bennet and were now trying to enjoy the rest of the ball.

"Jane, I am being forced into dancing with Mr. Reginald Lucas." Mary whimpered.

Jane smiled fondly at her sister. "That is a terrible thing indeed."

Charlotte, who had now joined them as well, laughed. "She does not like my eldest brother?"

Jane, Lizzie, and Kitty all snorted. Mary glared. "I do not like being forced to dance with him."

"Yes, being 'forced' to dance with an extremely handsome gentlemen with a good family and decent fortune, is just dreadful." Kitty mocked.

Mary turned to look at her outraged. "Not ten minutes ago you were complaining about dancing with Mr. Colt and I have a very good feeling that when asked to dance again, you will whine...again. Therefore, do not mock me when I do not want to dance with someone who is a..."

"Known rake." Jane, Lizzie, and Kitty all finished for her.

Charlotte frowned. "He is?" Everyone turned to smirk at her and Charlotte sighed. "Well, alright, he is, but none of those rumors have any real legitimate proof."

Mary smirked. "Yes, they do. Several people recall witnessing half of them."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Romilda Woodhouse, is not a reliable source."

"He is a rake." Mary insisted.

Charlotte frowned. "No, he is merely a man who..." Everyone turned to stare at her with varying forms of disbelief, causing her to sigh in defeat. "Alright, he is a rake."

Mary nodded. "Exactly."

"Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Colt said as he came to join them. "I was wondering if you would like to dance the next dance with me?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I would love to, Mr. Colt." Mr. Colt nodded before turning to rejoin the Lucas'. "He seems to be a very nice gentleman."

"He IS a very nice gentleman." Charlotte replied with a grin.

"He is friends with Mr. Lucas." Mary grumbled.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yes, and we are kin to Lydia. Everyone makes mistakes." Kitty noticed with great distress that every so often the Lucas' men would look in their direction...and there was only one person, other than their sister, who was still unoccupied for the next dance.

Seeing that Gabriel Lucas, the next to oldest of the men, who had long curly blonde hair and gorgeous dark gray eyes, was heading in their direction, Kitty squeaked and quickly turned to run. "Excuse me. I have to go."

"Does Kitty dislike my brothers as well?" Charlotte asked.

Lizzie laughed. "No, she merely gets...embarrassed easily."

Charlotte sighed in relief. "So she isn't in love with Reginald?"

"No!" Mary hissed. "She is NOT in love with Mr. Lucas."

Charlotte stared at Mary before turning to face Jane and Lizzie. "Did Reginald do something to make Mary like this?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No."

"He apparently showed interest in Kitty, which brought forth Mary's overprotective side." Jane explained, trying very hard not to laugh.

Kitty began walking quickly toward the door that led into a parlor where most of the spinsters were seated. If she could only make it to the door then she was safe.

"Miss Bennet!" Gabriel called, apparently he didn't mind making a fool of himself in front of a crowd. Kitty didn't bother to slow her pace. In fact, she merely sped up. "Miss Katherine Bennet!"

Kitty almost groaned. She couldn't deny having heard that seeing as everyone in the room had heard it as well. Forcing a serene expression into place, she turned around to face the man following after her. "Yes, Mr. Lucas?" It took a great amount of effort to maintain a soft tone instead of shouting at the man.

Gabriel grinned wickedly at her, making it very obvious that he was kin to Reginald and by blood a rake. "I was afraid that you were running from me."

Kitty forced herself to look shocked. "Really? What would have given you that idea?"

"The fact that you saw me before running away." Gabriel snorted.

Kitty rolled her eyes before forcing her peaceful expression back into place. For some reason, Gabriel thought this was funny and began laughing. "You are mistaken. I did not see you nor did I know you were speaking to me. I thought..."

"I was calling for Jane?" Gabriel asked.

Kitty nodded. "Exactly."

Gabriel continued to smile. "Would you honor me with the next dance?"

Kitty had to bite her lip to keep herself from glaring at him or possibly screaming. "Yes, of course, nothing would give me more pleasure." When Gabriel turned to walk away, Kitty groaned. "Except perhaps gnawing off my own arm."

Gabriel turned to shoot her a wicked grin. "What was that?"

Kitty continued to smile. "Nothing."

Gabriel laughed before shaking his head and walking away. Did the man not realize that she was trying to stay away from people affiliated with his brother? She had heard quite enough about him and if things turned out the way she thought they were going to, she would only hear more from Mary. She really had no interest in dancing at the moment and would have been content to stand and talk with her sisters.

Kitty noticed with some hint of amusement that there was a man now asking to dance with Charlotte. Apparently, their group needed to relocate.

When the music changed to that of something slower, Kitty almost groaned. Great, not only did she have to dance. She had to dance to something romantic with...Gabriel Lucas, who was an even bigger rake than his brother. She could only imagine what Mary had to say about him.

"I see that Mr. Gabriel Lucas caught up with you." Mary remarked.

Kitty sighed. "Yes, and now I must dance with him.

"Hmm...he seems to be a very nice sort of man." Mary replied. "Although, he is known to be a bit of a rake."

Kitty's mouth fell wide open in shock. "That's all? That's all you have to say? You've been ranting about Mr. Reginald Lucas all week and that's all you have to say about his brother, who is far worse?"

Mary looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "That's all."

Kitty groaned. "Unbelievable."

Just then she noticed that the men were making their way toward them. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she took Gabriel's hand in her's and allowed him to lead her out onto the ballroom floor. This time, she didn't even care if she trampled on his feet. He did ask for it, after all.

Gabriel winced as she stepped on his foot for the third time. "You are very..."

"Shy and do not enjoy the attention I am receiving at the moment." Kitty interrupted as she tried to focus on dancing and not the man she was dancing with.

Gabriel frowned. "You never appeared shy before."

Kitty smirked. "Standing next to Lydia, who could possibly appear shy?"

Gabriel threw back his head and began laughing loudly, drawing several people's attention. He had a very appealing laugh. It sounded so happy and there was a very melodic quality about it. It literally pulled you in. Kitty decided then that it wasn't just Reginald Lucas. All of the Lucas men were a threat to women everywhere.

"I am sorry that I am being…outspoken. I say inappropriate things when I am embarrassed." Kitty explained as she focused her attention on her footwork. She didn't actually want to harm the man.

Gabriel smiled happily at her causing his bright gray eyes to shine. "I find it endearing."

Kitty smirked. "I am relieved that someone does."

The dance was actually quite romantic. The music was about unrequited love. Unfortunately this gave the men in the room all the more reason to dance closer with their partners.

"It seems that my brother and your sister are having a rather…interesting time." Gabriel snickered.

Kitty turned to see what he was staring at. She burst out laughing as she spotted a scowling Mary who was doing everything in her power to maneuver around the dance floor without coming close to touching Reginald Lucas. She wasn't quite sure what her sister was saying, but from the look on her face…it was not good.

Kitty tried to speak, but all that came out was another joyful laugh. She felt her eyes water as her shoulders shook from the force of the sound. She looked up at Gabriel who was smiling brightly at her, his eyes warming in a very pleasant way. She tried to speak again, but she simply continued laughing.

When Kitty finally regained her composure, several people were staring at her, but she really didn't care. For some reason, she wasn't feeling embarrassed by the attention she was receiving anymore.

"It appears that my sister is desperately trying to run from your brother." Kitty commented, not even realizing how inappropriate the statement was until she said it. She sighed deeply as she looked up into Gabriel's intriguing eyes. "I shouldn't have said that."

Gabriel shook his head. "No, feel free to speak openly with me. I care not about society's views on behavior. Some things are outrageous and should not be tolerated, but speaking your mind should not be a crime."

Kitty frowned for a moment and then nodded. "Alright."

"She hates him, does she not?" Gabriel questioned with an amused expression. He didn't even pause to make polite conversation.

Kitty sighed as she spun past a woman who was weaving very drunkenly across the dance floor. When she faced Gabriel again she could tell that he was waiting for a reply. As she stepped close to the handsome blonde man, she smiled. "I believe there are very few people in this room who do not know the answer to that question."

Gabriel chuckled again as he allowed his hand to very briefly brush her side in an inappropriate manner before they pulled away from each other and continued the dance. "So it would seem."

"Shall we not talk of something else?" Kitty asked with a soft smile. His laid back attitude was making her more and more at ease. It was obvious that this was why he was such a successful rake, but at least she didn't feel embarrassed.

Gabriel smiled. "Of course."

They danced in silence for a while, each taking turns laughing at their sibling. Mary and Reginald were both glaring viciously at each other as they danced roughly around the dance floor. Their irritation was evident to everyone in the room. In fact, they were so agitated that both of them were practically barreling into other couples.

"You look lovely this evening, Miss Bennet." Gabriel stated suddenly.

Kitty knew she was blushing furiously as she looked up at him. "Thank you." She paused for a moment to look anywhere but at Gabriel. She refused to speak again until she had regained her composure.

Finally, Kitty looked back up at Gabriel. "You may call me Kitty if you like."

Gabriel nodded. "Of course." He paused briefly and then spoke again, changing subjects. "Tell me, Kitty, what has caused this rift between you and your sister or is that too personal a question?"

Kitty frowned at him. "You mean Lydia?"

"Yes." Gabriel replied.

"I'm afraid that is a personal question. However, I will still answer it." Kitty told him softly. "I find Lydia's behavior to be a bit childish and embarrassing. I wanted to spend time on my own and out of my sister's shadow. So I separated myself from her."

Gabriel's eyes slowly scanned the room and quickly locked on Lydia. Her younger sister was currently making a skeptical of herself with Maria Lucas at her side. She was practically shouting over the music about her views of Mr. Bingley and his rather rude friend, Mr. Darcy. Gabriel winced before looking back to Kitty. "It seems that my younger sister is being…"

"No. It is my sister, not yours. Maria is merely standing there." Kitty commented with a sigh. She was standing there just as Kitty had done so many times before.

As the dance came to an end, Kitty smiled and curtsied to Gabriel before extending her hand for him to take. "It was a pleasure dancing and talking with you, Mr. Lucas."

Gabriel bowed for a moment and then slowly grabbed her extended hand, placing a light kiss on top of it. His eyes locked with her's as he straightened himself and led her off of the dance floor. "The pleasure was mine."

Once all of the men were out of earshot, Mary began to rant once more about her hatred of Reginald Lucas. Rather she realized it or not the man was surely doing the same thing with his brothers. Kitty frowned deeply as she looked at her sister. "Excuse me for a moment, Mary." She turned and walked quickly across the ballroom toward Lydia and Maria.

With a bright smile, Kitty enveloped Maria in a hug. "I have hardly spoke two words to you tonight. It seems you have been rather neglected." Kitty locked arms with her old friend and began to lead her toward Mary, Elizabeth, and Charlotte with a smile. "You can, of course, blame your brothers. They have kept us more than slightly preoccupied."

Maria sighed deeply as she smiled at Kitty. "Of course."

"And that…that…horrid man actually had the audacity to insinuate that I was enamored of him. Can you believe he would assume such a thing?" Mary asked with infuriated brown eyes.

Elizabeth, Charlotte, Kitty, and Maria all answered as one. "No."

"He has threatened to call on me tomorrow morning. I decided that I would save him the trip and explained exactly how I feel about him and yet he still insist that he will be there." Mary was practically shouting now. "What is wrong with that man?"

"He is stubborn. It is a trait that all of my family members share." Maria explained. "We get it from our father."

Mary huffed as she crossed her arms insolently across her chest. "If he believes that I am going to pretend to have any feelings toward him other than what I do then he is obviously mad."

Elizabeth sighed deeply as she glanced at Charlotte. "Poor Mr. Lucas."

Charlotte snorted. "He has no one to blame, but himself."

Maria frowned as she turned to look at Kitty. "I believe that I am quite lost."

"It's alright, Maria, after spending a short time around Mary, you will understand everything." Kitty assured her softly. She had absolutely no doubt that Mary would continue to insult Reginald Lucas throughout the rest of the night. Afterall, she had spent the last few days insulting him why change now?

* * *

So it is was so long…I just…well…couldn't stop.

Domlover89


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Reginald Lucas arrived at Longbourne early the next morning, just as he had promised. He didn't, however, mention that he would be bringing all of his brothers with him with the exception of Charles, of course, who was seven.

Mrs. Bennet had practically fallen ill with excitement over the attention her girls were receiving. She loudly announced that she would approve of the Lucas' marrying any of her daughters before Reginald and his brothers ever entered the house. They were handsome, they had spent several seasons in London, they were decently well-off, they were male, and they were interested in the Bennets.

Kitty thought the idea of spending the morning with her mother, her sisters, and the Lucas' sounded rather painful and was contemplating feigning sickness. However, Mary sensed her plans and threatened her life if she even tried, which was how she found herself sitting outside in the garden drawing one of their prettiest flowers while Reginald and his brothers socialized with her sisters.

Mary, who had been trying desperately to avoid Reginald, was failing miserably. Upon the men's arrival, Elizabeth had suggested that they all go for a walk in the garden and, unfortunately, this left no where for Mary to hide. The two of them had been arguing adamantly all morning.

"You have quite the talent for drawing." A male voice called from somewhere behind her.

Kitty almost jumped at the sound of it, but then relaxed. She looked up from her paper and smiled at one of Reginald's brothers. She wasn't quite sure who this one was. She frowned at that thought. Where had Charlotte and Maria been hiding all of their brothers?

The man before her laughed lightly at her facial expression before bowing. "I am sorry if I frightened you or broke your concentration. I am Edmond Lucas." He slowly moved toward her and took a seat beside the flower she was drawing. He was tall and handsome just like the rest of his brothers with long blondish brown hair and bright blue eyes. There was something different about him, however. He seemed light and friendly with an easy smile. Despite his good looks, he wasn't the type of person to draw the immediate attention of everyone in a room. He seemed almost shy and quiet. "I have been watching you draw with some hint of envy. I enjoy the pastime, but lack the talent for it that you have."

Kitty smiled softly. "Thank you, but I believe my work is rather amateur and needs much improvement." She realized after her statement that she probably should've taken his compliment and not insulted his eye for talent, but she tended to speak her mind.

Edmond shook his head. "Everyone is self-conscious of their own work."

"Perhaps you are right." Kitty replied as she put down her tools and leaned back against a large tree that stood directly behind her.

An awkward silence fell between them, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. Finally after what seemed liked an eternity, Kitty spoke. "I heard from Maria that you and your brothers have spent quite a lot of time in London."

Edmond nodded as he slowly relaxed. "Yes, after graduating I traveled a bit out of the country, but have spent most of my time in town with my brothers. I find London enjoyable at times, but after a while I longed to come home to my family."

"Where did you go when out of the country?" Kitty asked with a bit of excitement.

"Spain and France. Both were deeply enjoyable. However, my love for England calls for me to hate France and to say only horrible things about the country and the people who live there." Edmond said jokingly.

Kitty laughed at that. "Of course." She paused for a moment and then changed subjects. "Have you enjoyed your time back in Meryton?"

Edmond nodded. "I have. More so recently than any other time."

Kitty frowned confused. "Why?"

Edmond turned to look toward Reginald and Mary who were obviously arguing over something. "It is fun to see someone fight so much with my brother. He has rarely met anyone who does not adore him. I believe it is good for his character."

At that, Kitty began to laugh loudly. Her eyes watered as she fought for control of herself. As she slowly regained her composure, she smiled bright. "I understand."

"No, I do not believe you do. My brother, though a good one to be sure, tends to think very highly of himself. Mary is teaching him that not everyone has the same view." Edmond replied with a laugh of his own.

"I believe Mary enjoys arguing with him." Kitty told him honestly.

Edmond laughed again. A large smile curved his lips as his eyes sparkled brightly. "I believe you are quite right and truth be told, I believe he enjoys her arguing with him. It isn't something he is accustomed to."

"Is that why you all called on us so early this morning?" Kitty asked with a wicked grin.

"Yes, he could scarcely wait until breakfast was over to leave." Edmond replied. He grinned widely as he continued. "That is why Iain is in such a horrible mood. Food is very important to him."

They both laughed at that. Kitty stared in fascination at the man before her. She had conversed with a very few amount of men in her life and when they did speak they did not speak of such things. It was rather odd, but still enjoyable.

"I can see that you and your brothers are very close." Kitty commented as she glanced around the garden at all of the men.

Edmond nodded as he glanced around as well. "Yes. We spend much of our time together and enjoy laughing at one another." He paused to give her a knowing look. "Something that I think we have in common with you and your sisters."

Kitty shrugged her shoulders. "It is true. We do enjoy laughing at each other's expense. Perhaps we find the most joy in tormenting our youngest sister."

"I have noticed that recently." Edmond replied as he turned to look at Lydia who was talking rather adamantly with Rupert Lucas, the youngest of the Lucas' males save for Charles. "We enjoy tormenting our youngest brother as well."

"Poor Charles." Kitty said with a knowing smile.

Edmond frowned deeply. "I wasn't referring to Charles. I.." He trailed off as he caught her devious expression and laughed. "Ah…you are playing with me."

"I would suspect you of teasing Rupert, but not Charles. He is seven and there is very little to gain." Kitty replied as she turned to look at Lydia. She sighed deeply when she noticed that her sister was being overly affectionate toward Rupert Lucas. She turned back to Edmond and smiled. "Forgive me, I must speak with my sister for a moment."

Standing to her feet, Kitty practically ran to Lydia's side. She was in great danger of destroying her families' reputation in their own garden. "Lydia, Mama is looking for you."

Lydia glared at Kitty for interrupting her flirtatious advances on Rupert Lucas. "Why?"

"She didn't say. She just needed to speak with you immediately." Kitty told her before grabbing her arm gently and pulling her toward the house.

Lydia continued to glare. "You need not drag me."

Kitty released her sister's arm, but continued walking, this time a bit slower. "Lydia, you cannot continue to behave in that manner. People will think badly of you and in return think badly of our family."

"Is that why you pulled me away? To reprimand me? I would expect that of Lizzie, but not of you." Lydia told her with a glare.

Kitty sighed deeply. "Lydia, you do not realize how others perceive you and the way you behave."

"I do not need to listen to this. You, of all people, should not be scolding me. We are just alike. We have always been just alike." Lydia said with anger burning in her bright brown eyes.

"We are nothing alike, Lydia. I was afraid of being alone and could not find the words to speak my mind. That time has passed." Kitty replied as she looked around the garden to make sure no one was staring. "Do not act so reprehensible. That is not the way you should be behaving."

At that, Kitty turned and walked back to where she had previously been sitting. She gathered her art supplies and walked toward the house.

"Is everything, alright?" One of the Lucas males asked with a frown.

Kitty smiled softly at him. "Yes, I was just feeling slightly ill and wanted to lay down."

The man nodded as he turned and began to walk away. She almost swore she heard him mutter something about not eating breakfast as he went. She fought the urge to laugh as she continued into the house. That one must've been Iain.

* * *

"The Lucas men all seemed quite pleasant to me, Mary." Jane told her sister softly as they walked through the garden.

Mary scowled. "Perhaps you just haven't spent enough time with Reginald to realize his true personality."

"Well, you did seem to demand all of his attention this morning." Lizzie said with a bright smile to Jane.

Kitty couldn't help, but laugh as she joined the three of them. "I noticed the very same thing. I am beginning to think you might actually enjoy his company."

Mary stopped walking and turned to stare at her sister in stunned silence. When she finally found her voice again, she was practically shouting. "Enjoy his company? That is absolutely absurd! I do not enjoy his company. I was forced to spend the morning in his presence and couldn't find a way to break away from him or I would have. Surely his brothers are far more amiable than he is." 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Domlover89


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed rather pleasantly for the Bennets. The Lucas' visited every morning, forcing Mary into Reginald's presence regardless of her evident hatred for the man while the rest of her sisters mingled with his very amiable brothers. Lydia was, as always, loud and inappropriate, but not even she could spoil her sisters' happy dispositions.

This morning, all of the Bennets were seated around the table eating breakfast as they usually did. It was, however, a bit quieter today. Something had transpired between Lydia and their mother before she ever left her bedroom. So instead of jabbering on about nothing in particular, she was sitting with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and glaring at the wall behind them.

Mrs. Bennet frowned. "Won't you have something to eat, dear?"

Lydia shook her head without even glancing at her mother. "No. I am too disgusted to eat a single bite."

Kitty opened her mouth to comment, but when her mother sent her a rather nasty glare, she thought better of it. She merely smiled at her mother before forcing a large spoonful of food into her mouth to prevent the words from accidentally escaping.

Jane, Lizzie, and Mary attempted to stifle their laughter behind their napkins, causing their mother to glare at them as well.

Just then, the door to the parlor opened to reveal their small maid. "Letter for Miss Bennet, ma'am." Betsy said as she curtsied. Everyone watched in fascination as she walked to Jane's side.

Even Jane looked surprised as she stared down at the envelope. She gathered the small note in her hands and quickly opened it. After a moment or two, she smiled brightly, a smile that made her face light up in a very pleasant way. "It's from Miss Bingley." She paused for a moment to read it aloud.

"My dear Friend,

If you are not so compassionate as to dine today with Louisa and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's tête-à-tête between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on the receipt of this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers. Yours ever,

CAROLINE BINGLEY."

"The officers!" Lydia crowed loudly, practically leaping from the table. "I wonder my aunt did not tell us of that!"

"Dining out…" Mrs. Bennet said with a frown. "that is very unlucky."

Jane glanced toward the window. There were dark clouds looming over the house. She turned back toward her mother. "May I borrow the carriage?"

Mrs. Bennet shook her head. "No, you must go on horseback. It looks as if it might rain, which would prolong your stay at Netherfield."

"Mama!" Elizabeth shouted in astonishment.

Their mother actually looked proud of herself. "It is the perfect scheme."

Jane merely nodded as she stood to her feet. "I dread the way I shall look when I arrive." She murmured as she walked toward the staircase leading to her room.

"That will be of little consequence for Bingley will not be there when you arrive." Their mother replied with a bright smile.

Kitty shook her head. "I can honestly claim that I am astounded that men do not flee at the sight of our mother."

Elizabeth snorted. "You are mistaken, Kitty. They do flee when they see her. We are merely too far away so it has slipped your notice."

"It is why we are forced into the company of so many women at the balls." Mary replied with an amused expression.

Their mother scowled, but not even their teasing could damper her mood. She began to hum as she ate her breakfast. Even Lydia seemed to perk up as she bit at her toast. Kitty frowned as she looked out the window. The rain was beginning to beat heavily on the roof. "Poor Jane."

As suspected, the eldest Miss Bennet came down with a cold and sent a letter the following morning alerting them to this fact. Elizabeth was distraught, but their mother was unmoved.

"No one dies of trifling colds." Mrs. Bennet insisted. She was un believably pleased, seeing that her plan had worked.

Elizabeth stood to her feet abruptly. "Mama, I must go to Jane."

``How can you be so silly,'' their mother cried, with a deep frown, ``as to think of such a thing, in all this dirt! You will not be fit to be seen when you get there.''

"I shall be fit to see Jane, which is all that I want." Elizabeth replied with a determined expression Kitty was all-to-familiar with.

Their mother looked as if she were going to object again, so Mary cut in. "Kitty and I will walk with you as far as Meryton. We had something that we wished to see."

"And what might that be?" Their mother asked in a suspicious tone.

"A new bonnet." Kitty jumped in with a smile. "Since Lydia decided to take my old one."

"So it is settled then." Elizabeth replied as she turned to exit the room. "Come Mary, Kitty, we must prepare for the journey."

As Kitty left the room, she sighed. "I was not intending to visit Meryton this morning, I have you know."

Mary smiled widely. "I was intending to visit Jane, actually."

Kitty frowned. "You were?"

"Yes, but then I thought of Meryton and how nice it would be to stop there for the morning." Marry said with a proud expression.

Kitty groaned loudly as realization dawned. "Was Mr. Lucas intending to call on us this morning?"

Mary feigned surprise. "Yes, I believe he was." She paused to scowl and lower her voice. "Now hurry before him and his…clan arrive."

Kitty rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs, taking two at a time. "For your information, Mary, I find myself very fond of the Lucas' company, although I do still detest the sight of Mr. Reginald."

"Unfortunately, Kitty, Reginald will be a member of the party coming to call on us. Try to remember that as you prepare for our walk." Mary insisted.

Elizabeth shook her head. "This is very improper Mary."

"And avoiding Mr. Darcy at every turn is not?" Mary questioned with a skeptical expression.

Elizabeth turned to her other sister. "Hurry, Kitty."

Kitty frowned as she stared at the passing windows. Her and her sister, Mary, had spent quite a bit of time looking through the different shops in Meryton. Elizabeth had abandoned them not too long ago, in route to Netherfield, desperate to see Jane. Kitty did not worry so much for Jane as she did for herself. Just because they left Longbourne intending to avoid their visit with Reginald and the rest of his brothers, did not mean that they would not be seeing him some time later in the day today. He was a very persistent man.

"I'm sure that Reginald was absolutely astonished." Mary announced as they walked into one of the shops.

Kitty nodded as she stared a particularly ugly bonnet. "I'm sure."

Mary frowned as she turned to look at Kitty. "Do you really think so?" She didn't wait for a reply, she merely continued speaking. "I don't suppose that it hurt his feelings. No, it is more likely to damage his pride."

"Or to make him angry and insist on waiting for us to return." Kitty commented. She grabbed a few strands of lace before continuing on through the store.

Mary stopped walking, a frown marring her face. "Do you really suppose that he'll wait for us?"

Kitty turned to frown at her sister. "Dear Mary, I can only hope that he does not force Iain to miss breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Mary tried to stifle her laughter. "Yes, I suppose."

Kitty sighed as she laid the lace she had collected back down, changing her mind. She had plenty of lace at home. She turned back to her sister and sighed. "It is a beautiful day."

Mary nodded absently. "Yes."

"Do you suppose Jane will recover quickly?" Kitty questioned with a frown before moving toward the exit. 

"Of course." Mary replied. "It is only cold. She should be fine. Afterall, I am sure Mr. Bingley has seen that she will have the best of care."

Kitty nodded with a bright smile. "Of course."

Just as Kitty walked out onto the street, Mary quickly pulled her back in. It was strange, but her sister seemed to be hiding behind her, pulling her toward the back of the store. "Quickly, duck your head…hide your face."

Kitty fought the urge to groan. She caught a glimpse of all of Charlotte and Maria Lucas' brothers as she hid under her bonnet. "Iain does not look pleased, Mary."

Mary snickered softly at that. "Perhaps he killed Reginald and…"

"They were coming to town to do us in as well?" Kitty added.

They were both hidden at the back of the store behind several different types of mending material when the Lucas' came in. Kitty shook her head. "This is ridiculous. They know we are in here. There is a limited amount of places we can hide."

Mary jabbed her in the side. "Be quiet."

The men wandered around a few moments, some of them actually pretending to look. Iain, however, made his way to the back of the store with a determined look on his face. He marched around behind the stack of mending material and just as Mary was pulling Kitty to the side, hoping to avoid being seen, Iain grabbed Kitty by the coat.

Kitty frowned down at his hand before looking up at him. She forced a bright smile. "Mr. Lucas, I am so very surprised to see you here."

Iain quirked a brow. "I'm sure you are."

Kitty looked down at his hand and then back up at him. "Could you please release me? It is quite indecent."

Iain released her coat, before bowing. "You look lovely this afternoon, Miss Bennet."

Kitty curtsied. "Thank you." She glanced around, looking for Reginald, before turning back to Iain. "What brought you to town?"

"We came in search of you and your sister." Iain replied bluntly. "My brother is currently waiting for you back at the house. He insisted that he would see your sister today so we have come to get you."

"Excuse me?" Mary asked in shock.

Kitty sighed deeply. "Do not sound so offended, Mary. Iain has not had breakfast or lunch, therefore he is in very bad spirits."

Iain's lips twitched and she knew he was trying to hide a smile. "Miss Bennet, are you and your sister finished? We would gladly escort you back to the house."

Kitty smiled at him. "We were just finishing."

"But…" Mary began to protest.

Iain let out his arm for Kitty to take and she smiled, looping her arm through his and allowing him to walk her out of the store just as Edmond did the same with Mary.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Iain questioned with a pleasant expression.

Kitty nodded. "Very much."

"I heard from Mrs. Bennet that Jane has fallen ill." Iain said as he walked with ease at her side.

Kitty sighed deeply. She wondered if her mother had actually added more to that conversation, possibly telling the men of all her hopes and dreams about Mr. Bingley and Jane, but she would rather not know. "Yes, she has. We came to Meryton as company for Elizabeth. She has gone to visit Jane and we did not want her to walk the entire way by herself."

"That's kind, but I believe it possible that your sister had other motives." Iain replied with a laugh. 

Kitty nodded. "That is very possible."

"Did you wish to avoid us, Miss Bennet?" Iain asked with a quirked brow.

Kitty shook her head. "Not at all. I enjoy your company."

Iain smiled brightly at her. "Good."

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.

Thanks,

Domlover89


	5. Chapter 5

After Elizabeth's visit with Jane someone had been sent to retrieve her things so that she may stay by her sister's side. It was completely unsurprising to any of the Bennet household. Although their mother felt that Elizabeth was interfering with what could be important bonding time between Mr. Bingley and Jane, she didn't insist on Elizabeth coming home. She merely took this as an opportunity to visit Netherfield herself accompanied by Mary, Lydia, and Kitty.

Kitty tried everything she could think of to keep from having to go, but nothing seemed to work. Her mother was determined all of the Bennet women would be in attendance even if it did meant putting off their visit with the Lucas' for a day. She could only imagine how painful this visit could be.

"I have read a good many books that mention poisons in great detail." Mary muttered as she stared in Kitty's full length mirror.

Kitty sighed. "Do not be ridiculous, Mary. They would know of our guilt." She played with the small pins that held some of her curls in place, before turning toward her sister. "Lydia and our mother are bound to humiliate us."

Mary nodded. "Undoubtably." She shook her head before walking to the door to Kitty's room. "We have to hurry. Mother and Lydia are waiting."

Both of the girls ascended the stairs together and didn't bother to comment as they passed their mother leaving the house to pile into the carriage. Mrs. Bennet and Lydia were so excited they were unable to hide it. They chattered away the entire ride to Netherfield, which wasn't very far, but seemed to be counties away forced in the carriage with them.

The house and land was lovelier than Kitty had ever imagined. Everything was so expensive and yet modern. Nothing about it seemed overdone. It verged on perfection and the land was absolutely glorious. Kitty would have loved to have been given the opportunity to explore it more thoroughly, but could only see it from the carriage.

One of the servants helped them out and led them into the house. The inside was almost as beautiful as the outside. It was richly furnished with warm colors that made it feel more like a home than just a house. Even though it was large and there were several rooms each seemed to be decorated with the same care as the next.

When they reached the room where the master of the home was, Kitty began to feel nauseated. She could since the fact that her mother was going to embarrass them.

"Mrs. Bennet." Mr. Bingley said with a large smile as he bowed to her. Each man in the room took their turns bowing as well and then moving on to greet the other women.

Just as it was her turn to greet, Mr. Bingley kitty overheard one of Mr. Bingley's sisters mutter something about being overrun by Bennets, which caused her to blush, but she curtsied to Mr. Bingley and pretended like she didn't hear the rude comment.

They all took a seat on a small sofa near the Bingley sisters. Her mother immediately began speaking. "We cannot tell you how kind you have been to our dear Jane. We have heard that she is devastatingly ill...too ill to move." Mary sighed and Kitty fought the urge to groan. "We appreciate everything you have done for her. You are such a good man, Mr. Bingley. I am sure," she added, "if it was not for such good friends I do not know what would become of her, for she is very ill indeed, and suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world—which is always the way with her, for she has, without exception, the sweetest temper I ever met with. I often tell my other girls they are nothing to _her_. You have a sweet room here, Mr. Bingley, and a charming prospect over that gravel walk. I do not know a place in the country that is equal to Netherfield. You will not think of quitting it in a hurry I hope, though you have but a short lease."

"Whatever I do is done in a hurry," Mr. Bingley replied; "and therefore if I should resolve to quit Netherfield, I should probably be off in five minutes. At present, however, I consider myself as quite fixed here."

"That is exactly what I should have supposed of you," said Elizabeth.

"You begin to comprehend me, do you?" He cried, turning towards her.

"Oh! yes—I understand you perfectly.".

"I wish I might take this for a compliment; but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful."

"That is as it happens. It does not necessarily follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours."

"Lizzy," cried her mother, "remember where you are, and do not run on in the wild manner that you are suffered to do at home."

"I did not know before," continued Bingley immediately, "that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study."

"Yes; but intricate characters are the _most_ amusing. They have at least that advantage."

"The country," said Darcy, "can in general supply but few subjects for such a study. In a country neighborhood you move in a very confined and unvarying society."

Kitty winced. She knew at that moment that mother was going to make a spectical of herself, not that she wasn't already doing so. She did not like Darcy and she was bound to take his statement as an insult. Although, Kitty's feelings were not hurt, honestly she could barely stand the man so what did she care of what the man thought?

"I assure you there is quite as much of _that_ going on in the country as in town." Mrs. Bennet screeched.

Mary groaned. "Oh no. Stop her."

Kitty whimpered softly. "How?"

When no one replied to her statement other than her daughter's unheard whispers, Mrs. Bennet felt as if she had triumphed over Mr. Darcy and therefore, continued to prove her point. "I cannot see that London has any great advantage over the country for my part, except the shops and public places. The country is a vast deal pleasanter, is not it, Mr. Bingley?"

Mr. Bingley cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable. "I enjoy both equally madame."

"But that is because you are of the right disposition." Mrs. Bennet announced pointedly. Kitty was beginning to feel faint. "That gentlemen," She paused to glare at Mr. Darcy. "thinks nothing of the country."

There was silence following that announcement. Even Lydia seemed at a loss for words. The tension in the room was high and it was clear that neither Katherine, Mary, or Elizabeth wanted to be there.

Finally, Elizabeth spoke. "Mama, surely are mistaken. You obviously mistook Mr. Darcy. He only meant that there weren't as many people in the country as there were in the town."

"Certainly, my dear, nobody said there were; but as to not meeting with many people in this neighborhood, I believe there are few neighborhoods larger. I know we dine with four and twenty families." Mrs. Bennet announced proudly.

Somehow, Mr. Bingley maintained his composure, while Darcy looked away and both of Mr. Bingley's sisters snickered at the obserdity of her statement.

Kitty and Mary both stared in the floor, unable to meet anyone's gaze. Kitty took slow breaths, trying to dissolve her embarrassment. She knew she did not want to come on this visit and now she understood exactly why.

"Has Charlotte come to visit Longbourne since I have been away?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the rather awkward silence that had fallen over them.

"Yes, she called yesterday with her father all of her brothers. Her brothers all seem determined to visit every morning with your sisters. What an agreeable man Sir William is, Mr. Bingley, is not he? He has always something to say to every body. That is my idea of good breeding; and those persons who fancy themselves very important and never open their mouths, quite mistake the matter." Mrs. Bennet announced snidely before glaring at Mr. Darcy once more.

Kitty sighed. "We cannot tempt her to veer from the topic."

Mary nodded. "The poison is beginning to sound like a better option."

"Did Charlotte dine with you?" Eliabeth asked, pretending that she did not hear what her sisters were muttering under their breaths.

"No, she would go home. I fancy she was wanted about the mince pies. For my part, Mr. Bingley, I always keep servants that can do their own work. My daughters are brought up differently. But every body is to judge for themselves, and the Lucases are very good sort of girls, I assure you. It is a pity they are not handsome! Not that I think Charlotte so _very_ plain but then she is our particular friend. Oh, but her brothers!" Kitty and Mary winced in unison with Elizabeth. "Now her brothers are all exceptionally handsome and the eldest, Reginald seems to have formed an attachment to one of my younger daughters, Mary."

"Mama! Do not speak of such things." Mary announced with a stern glare.

"Come now, Mary. Do not be shy. Mr. Lucas has not made his feelings a secret nor have any of his other brothers that seem so attached to Kitty." Mrs. Bennet said as she turned to face Mr. Bingley with a large smile. "I believe that one or more of them will be heart broken when Katherine finally makes her decision between the lot of them. Mary, however, is destined for Reginald. He is so insistent on courting her. Though like her mother she does have the tendency to play hard to get." She paused for a moment to look at her daughters fondly, obviously overlooking their expressions of horror, before turning back to Mr. Bingley. "They are gentlemen, not extremely rich, but they make enough for me to be happy to see them with my daughters and they are such fine men."

Kitty immediately stood to her feet then, looking at Mr. Bingley with large pleading blue eyes. "I am feeling quite ill. Would you please excuse me?"

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy actually stared at her sympathetically. "Of course." Mr. Bingley stated with a small smile.

Elizabeth and Mary both escorted her from the room leaving her mother behind to stare in shock. "Well...she was feeling just fine this morning." Of course, it was a lie. Kitty had been insisting that she was ill ever since Mrs. Bennet had announced they were going to Netherfield, but she couldn't very well tell them that.

Once they were out of the room Kitty finally felt as if she could breathe. She took gulps of air in her lungs and the heat she felt on her face began to ease. "I cannot believe she would dare to discuss such things in front of...or to Mr. Bingley."

Elizabeth slowly nodded. "Yes and to speak so negatively of Charlotte. She is such a dear friend of mine."

"She...she insisted that me and Reginald...to Mr. Bingley." Mary muttered brokenly. Her wide hazel eyes locked with Elizabeth's. "Why would she...I do not understand."

Elizabeth sighed. "She is merely trying to show the inferiority of her daughters."

"She is only proving that we have horrible relations. A mother with absolutely no class...no etique." Kitty replied softly as they ushered her to a small chair near a staircase.

There was silence between them. Elizabeth finally spoke. "Poor Jane. She will never be able to escape our mother's outrageous behavior."

Kitty sighed. "If she wishes to be accepted by Mr. Bingleys sisters...it isn't likely."

Mary stared at the door to the palor they had been sitting in. She took slow deep breaths and then finally spoke. "You are aware that we left them alone with our mother and Lydia? Just because we are not there does not mean that she will stop. In fact, I believe it will be worse."

Kitty shook her head. "I do not understand our mother."

"She tries to do what is best for us, but does not see how negatively her actions affect us." Elizabeth told her softly as she stroked her hair. "The way she treated Mr. Darcy...I...I detest the sight of the man, but he is a respectable gentleman and she has treated him with horribly."

"Worse than that." Kitty replied. "She did it to his face."

Mary snickered. "Yes it would be alright if she only waited for him to leave the room."

"We speak horribly of him when he is not present." Kitty muttered to her sister.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, but that does not make it right."

"We really should rejoin them...immediately." Mary announced as she edged toward the room. "Otherwise things will get progressively worse."

Kitty snorted as Elizabeth helped her to her feet. "My dear, Mary...I am afraid it would be hard for things to get any worse. She does have enough sense not to mention that we have family members in trade."

"They are already aware of that." Elizabeth told her with a smile. "Now she just needs to tell Mr. Bingley her plans for his and Jane's future."

Mary's eyes widened. "Dear lord, we must hurry or he will never be with Jane."


End file.
